


chew me up and spit me out (nothing left to lose)

by dimplesandcurls



Series: high school reunion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, CEO Keith, College, Engineer Hunk, Engineer Pidge, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hacking, Lawyer Lance, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, School Reunion, Secret Relationship, it's more of a private relationship than a secret one, pidge is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesandcurls/pseuds/dimplesandcurls
Summary: “Listen, I’m not letting you walk out this room tonight if you don’t talk to him. Tell him what you feel for him. Who knows, you even might be lucky tonight.” Pidge instructed.“And if I don’t?” Lance raised an eyebrow at her.Pidge squeezed his shoulders. Hard. “Do you really want to know?”Or a high school reunion AU that nobody asked for wherein Lance’s love for Keith still hasn’t disappeared even after high school, Pidge is the devil incarnate, and Hunk just wants everybody to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title was taken from anna by harry styles. enjoy!
> 
> (all mistakes are mine! i don’t know anyone who can beta this. also, english isn't my first language so please go easy on me ç_ç)

Lance had always thought it was a bad idea. No, he _knew_ it was a bad idea all along. He had no idea what came into him when he gave up to Hunk’s persuasion skills and said ‘yes’ in the first place.

“Dude, you made it!” Hunk greeted as he opened his arms as an invitation for Lance to hug him.

Lance reciprocated the hug with a smile, “Yeah, well, it’s not like I had another choice to begin with.”

“You did. It’s either you’ll go or me and Pidge will track you down and drag your skinny ass down here. Let’s go?” Hunk said and Lance chuckled as they walked to their table. He eyed at his surroundings and thought the venue was actually quite nice yet a little too sophisticated, considering the event was just a reunion. Fully clothed round tables that could occupy at least eight people were scattered in the massive room in an organized way, while the long, red-carpeted aisle in the middle stretched from the very entrance up to the grand stage in front. 

“So, how have you been? Man, it’s been like, what? A proper while since we last saw each other.” Hunk said as they made their way to the table. Like any other table in this room, a vase of various flowers of different shades sat in the middle of the table. Silver spoons and forks of different sizes were properly arranged on the either sides of a plate.

“It’s only been two years.” Lance propped a finger on the tablecloth and slid his finger to feel the texture of the peach-colored cloth.  

“Two years too long. And it was only for five minutes and by chance. Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me?” Hunk asked, opening his arms as an open invitation for Lance to hug him. 

“Okay, point taken. I missed you, buddy.” Lance reached into Hunk’s arms and hugged him for a few seconds, and broke away with a friendly pat on the back.

“You know, until now, I didn’t know how we ended up in the same store in France in my short visit there.” It’s true. Lance has absolutely no idea how he ended up seeing the familiar face of one of best friends in high school. 

“Me neither! But I’m not complaining. Small world, huh?” Hunk asked and Lance was about to answer until a distinctly familiar voice called out his name.

“Lance, you made it!” 

“Pidgey,” He gave out a fond smile on the woman. Long gone was her short hair. Pidge’s wavy hair reached just above her chest. Not too long nor was it too short. Her hair was not the only aspect about her that dramatically changed. Her glasses were long gone, and Lance assumed she replaced them with colorless contacts. He remembered at some point in high school wherein Pidge complained about how much a nuisance were her glasses but had to suck it up and wear them. Her vision wasn’t the best because of the genes she inherited from her father, but she wasn’t blaming he father for it. He also remembered him arguing that her glasses looked good on her, either way, since it matched her whole nerdy title she used to gloat before.

As much as Lance hated the thought of it, Pidge managed to grow a handful of inches. If before, she only reached his shoulders, now, she’s probably around his eye-level now. But when Lance looked at her from her head to toe, he snickered.

“Heels? Really? Since when?” 

Pidge scowled. Even if her facial features are more mature now than they were in high school, Lance still found that kind of facial expression funny. “Excuse me? These are _stilettos_. Know the difference, head ass.” 

“There’s barely a difference!” Lance argued.

“Nah, buddy. Heels are like a category of shoes, while stilettos are a type of heels. You get me?” Hunk commented and stepped in the conversation. 

Lance raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest. “Okay, mister smart ass. How did you know all of these?”

Hunk shrugged, “Shay loves shoes, specifically pumps. She has a growing collection, actually. One time, I bought a pair of wedges – which I didn’t know she _hated_ – and freaked out. So from that experience, I did my research on women’s shoes.” 

Lance’s mind didn’t process what Hunk just said except for one word, or name, rather. “ _Shay_? Like, Shay Balmera? That Shay who was a grade lower than us Shay? The same Shay you were trying to woo by sliding love poetries into her locker? That Shay— “

“Yes, Lance, _that_ Shay. Although she’s not going to be Shay Balmera in a few months.” Hunk said cryptically as he reached onto the necklace hiding in his shirt and brought it out for the public to see. Lance squinted his eyes and saw a silver band hanging onto the thin silver chain. 

“What do you mean? Cool necklace, by the way.” Lance commented as he sat pulled the white-clothed chair and sat down.

“It means they’re going to get married anytime soon.” Pidge said with a groan as she sits down on the chair on Lance’s right side. “Ten years and you’re still as dense as ever.” 

“Wait, Hunk you’re engaged with her? Congratulations and all, but how come you never bothered to tell me?” Lance crossed his arms against his chest once again.

After sitting down on Lance’s left, Hunk gave him a small apologetic smile and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. “It’s just recently, really. Like, ‘a few months ago’ recently. You were one of the few people who I planned to inform first, but there weren’t any ways to contact you. I forgot to ask for your new address when you moved out of town after high school. You even changed your number and your email, which was a bummer. And when we met in France two years ago, we got caught up on seeing each other that we forgot to exchange contact details. And I only found out your number from the reunion organizer.”

An unsettling feeling began to form in his stomach. “Guess it’s also my fault. Sorry ‘bout that. Work eats most of my time, like, I can’t even reply properly.” Surely, he thought it was practically his fault because he failed to give his contact details to Hunk, but in his defense, it wasn’t intentional. He’s not as active in social media as he was in high school because his responsibilities in real life is taking too much of his time to the point wherein he couldn’t avail to use social media that’s not related to business. 

“It’s cool, don’t worry too much about it.” Hunk raised his thumbs as assurance. 

“How ‘bout we exchange numbers before anything else so we’d still be connected after this reunion? Since both of you knuckle heads always seem to forget to exchange contact details.” Pidge piped in, making Lance and Hunk nod. Lance exchanged phones with Hunk as Pidge waited for her turn to type.

Lance didn’t wait for Pidge and Hunk to exchange their numbers because he knew they both stayed in touch ever since they graduated high school. The three of them were inseparable back in high school, practically doing every single thing together, but even though that’s the case, Lance felt like Pidge and Hunk were closer than he was with either the two of them.

“So wait, were the both of you still connected even after graduation?” Lance began, finally voicing out the question he’s been thinking of the moment he noticed Hunk and Pidge were closer than they were during high school. Which was quite a bold statement because they were really close back then, and ten years later, it just got into a whole other level.

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and shared a smile. Turning their heads back to Lance once again, Pidge finally answered. “Actually, yeah, we’ve been pretty closer after high school. Well, college specifically. Our friendship went to another level during college. It was inevitable. Me and Hunk had a lot of classes together, since we were in the same course, and we have so much mutual friends. We did have other friends that we usually hang out with daily, but we were still closer. And before your head ass starts thinking of other meanings when I said ‘closer’, no, we never became a thing nor did we even experimented on it.” She squinted her eyes at Lance.

Hunk laughed while Lance raised both of his arms in the air, as a sign of surrender. “Caught me there.”

“Ugh, my mind.” Pidge said, and continued, “But yeah. After we graduated college, we both knew there was no possible way for us to go on our separate ways. So what we did was— “ 

“We started a joint business venture together.” Hunk piped in. 

“Yep!” Pidge said, matching the excited tone Hunk used earlier. 

Lance gave them his winning smile, or what he hoped resembled as the winning smile that he always used back in high school. “Business partners, eh? You guys are literally inseparable up to this point.”

Hearing that Pidge and Hunk grew even closer despite high school being over was something that made Lance incredibly happy for them. Although, there was still a part in him that felt like it got stabbed after hearing that two of his best friends moved on with their lives _together_ , without him. It hurt a little, but it was the path that he chose in the first place, and he have zero regrets of choosing it.

“Don’t worry, we never replaced you even after you ghosted us that long. Nothing could replace you, Lance. Even though I was so tempted to. Do you have any idea how bad it was to third wheel at Shay and Hunk’s dates? I had no one to share the pain with.” Pidge said with a laugh, and Hunk laughing along with her.

“Pidge is right— “

“I’m always right!”

“Whatever, but the point is, nobody can replace you as our best friend, Lance. We didn’t spend the best four years of our lives with you just to replace you that easily.” Hunk continued and offered him a small smile.

Lance loves them so much. He could cry with tears and joy right here if there it wouldn’t get the attention of his other former batch mates. 

“I love you guys so much.” Lance finally said, emotions clear from the tone of his voice.

“We know you do.” Hunk grinned.

“And really, I’m so sorry for not contacting you guys for the past ten years. But let me reassure you guys that the both of you were never replaced. Ever.” Lance said with a grin. 

“Okay, consider yourself forgiven _if_ you tell us what the fuck you’ve been up to for the past ten years. Like, start from the very beginning after you got yourself to UCLA, down to how I saw your name in the newspaper for successfully suing a company a few months ago.” Pidge said. Curiosity and excitement both laced in her tone.

“Well, I thought you’d never ask.” Lance beamed in pride, already gathering his thoughts and filtering what to say and not to say.

“Holy shit, it’s him!” Hunk said in surprised. Wide eyes looking at Lance’s side.

Pidge looked at the direction where Hunk was looking at. Similar to Hunk’s reaction, Pidge’s eyes widen in surprise as she began poking Lance’s side like there’s no tomorrow. “Lance, you’ve got to see this.” She said as she pushed Lance’s head to where she and Hunk were looking at.

Along with his old high school friends, Keith emerged from the main door entrance of the function hall. Lance had to stop breathing for a second to appreciate art and how he just noticed how Keith’s physique has matured over the past decade. Keith seemed to have gained a handful of inches tall, seeing as he was almost at Shiro’s eye level already, when before, he could barely reach Shiro’s nose level. His jawline was more defined than it was back in high school, yet his mullet seems to stay the same as always.

Lance marveled the view. Marveled at how Keith threw his head back from the joke one of his friends said. Marveled at the huge smile was plastered on his face as he saw one of Shiro’s football teammates from high school emerged from the entrance. Marveled every—

“Ten years later and you’re still the same heart-eyes motherfucker for Keith, huh?” Pidge teased with a shit eating grin on her face. Lance doesn’t understand how her facial features had already changed and all over a decade but it her shit-eating grin looks exactly like how it was during high school.

“Shut up, Pidgeotto.” Lance said as he covered Pidge’s face with his hand and rolling his eyes.

“So you still have a crush on him? It’s been, like, ten years, man! Are you serious?” Hunk said as he clapped his hand against his mouth.

Lance removed his hand from Pidge’s face and faced Hunk. So what if his face is kind of red right now? So what if he still flushes at the sight of Keith wearing the same stupid jacket from ten years? “So what?” 

Ten years later and Lance is still fond of every move that Keith does. Surely, back in high school, he was probably not discreet with the fond staring that he showcased in the hallways, in the cafeteria, in the classes they shared, basically, in the whole high school building. Lance could’ve sworn it wasn’t his fault, since Keith always seemed to ooze a charm spell of some sort that never failed to make Lance be fond of him. But Lance never spoke a word about his affection towards him during high school It wouldn’t look very pretty for others if a nobody in high school flirted with the best friend of the football captain.

“This is _rich_. Okay, fuck your UCLA story. That can wait for another time.” Pidge started as she pulled Lance’s shoulder near to her lips. “Listen, if you really want to be forgiven by us, then here’s what you got to do. It’s really simple, actually. Talk to him. Tell him what you felt— uh, _feel_ for him. Who knows, you might be lucky after tonight.”

When Pidge pulled her head away from his hear, Lance gulped, but nodded anyway. “And if I didn’t?”

Pidge squeezed his shoulders. Hard. “Do you _really_ want to know?”

“Uh—” Lance gulped, getting with the program already. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s okay, Lance, you really don’t have to. Pidge and I aren’t going to force you to something as difficult as confessing your love to your high school sweetheart. Am I _right,_ Pidge?” Hunk asked while squinting his eyes at Pidge’s.

“Not today you’re not.” Pidge said, “Wait, what even happened to Keith after graduation? Like, I never heard anything from him.”

Hunk hummed as he thought of it. “Not much really. Never heard which college he went to, but what I did hear was his father died, like, a year after high school graduation. It was tragic, really. Heart attack, I think? I’m not sure.”

“Yeah, it was a heart attack.” Lance confirmed sadly.

“Thanks for that. So, after his death, Keith’s mother handled it for a few more years until Keith graduated college since he’s the only son, right? He’s the only one who could take over the company.” Hunk finished.

“How come you heard of this already?” Pidge questioned.

“It’s all over the news. Deaths of CEOs of a company as big as like that don’t go unnoticed by the media, especially by the business world. And I read the newspaper.” Hunk said, but Pidge wasn’t paying much attention to him as she eyed at Keith and his group walking towards the beverage section. An idea immediately popped inside her head as she glanced back at the silent Lance.

“Hunk, do you want a beer?” She asked with a sickeningly sweet tone. Lance is starting to get worried.

“Pidge, you know I don’t like beer—” Hunk said in confusion. Lance knew Hunk and Pidge had known each other for more than ten years. Hell, there was no way they didn’t drink together for at least a hundred times, so he doesn’t understand why all of the sudden she’s asking the question.

“You want a bottle? Okay! Lance, would you mind helping me get three bottles of beer with me? My hands can only do so much.” Pidge said as she dragged Lance by the shoulder. She dragged him out of the chair in no time, and they walked to the beverage section. It did take some time to get there, since there were so many people trying to congratulate Lance from winning his best case so far, but those congratulating him didn’t get the chance to be thanked by Lance as he was dragged by Pidge.

“I’ve been with you for four years during high school and I’ve never seen one of them even talk to you. Some of them I don’t even recall seeing in our batch.” Pidge commented the moment they reached the beverage bar. Keeping a distance from Keith and his friends standing near the bar.

Lance shrugged, “Me neither.” He said with a small chuckle as he watched Pidge ask for two bottles of beer from the bartender.

The very minute he stepped foot inside the building, a handful of people were already congratulating him for winning his best case ever. Sure, he knew that case was something that caught the eye of the media and the public, but he never thought it would catch the attention of his old batch mates to the point wherein they’ll suddenly know his name and magically remember that he was from the same year as they were.

“Lance, Pidge!” A feminine voice with a too familiar British accent spoke up from a distance.

Simultaneously, Pidge and Lance turned their heads towards the direction of the source of the voice. “Allura!” They said in unison as they took turns hugging her.

“It’s so good to see you guys again, especially you, Lance.” Allura said with the friendliest smile she never forgets to wear. Lance remembered back in high school, she was loved by everyone, for a good reason. She was practically the living and breathing example of a perfect student before. She always got high grades and even got nominated and won the Prom Princess title before. Which was the reason why everyone in their batch calls her ‘Princess’. Not only that, but she was the captain of the cheerleading squad before, and unlike most girls in their cheer squad before, she didn’t snob the existence out of Lance and his friends.

“What do you mean ‘ _especially you, Lance’_? Okay, Allura, our friendship was nice until you killed it two seconds ago. Hope your bestest friend in the whole universe, Mister Lance _especially you, Lance_ McClain help you fix your hacked CCTV cameras next time.” Pidge crossed her arms against her chest and tilted her chin higher, giving both Allura and Lance a glare.

Allura was unaffected by this and just made her chuckle. “Pidge, that didn’t make any sense at all. Besides, we literally met at least twice a month for the past ten years.”

“Your point, Princess?” Pidge squinted her eyes at her.

“Allura?” A voice called out from a distance. 

“Shiro.” Allura, her tone matching the softness of her smile. Shiro took it as an invitation to join in their group of three.

“Hi, Allura. Pidge, Lance.” Shiro nodded to their direction, with a smile that would’ve matched Allura’s soft one.

Lance remembered that Allura and Shiro were practically _the_ power couple in their batch. What could be more perfect than the captain of the cheerleading squad being in a relationship with the captain of the football team? Nothing. Allura and Shiro were – what their old batch mates would constantly tweet before – hashtag: CoupleGoals. Although not all high school couples last, even if they’re as perfect as Allura and Shiro.

After high school, Lance heard that Shiro was the one who broke up. Someone he knows told him that Shiro was the one who broke up with Allura. That someone also mentioned that it wasn’t because Shiro found a new girl or didn’t enjoy Allura’s company. No, it was because he was gay all this time. Allura, bless her precious heart, understood him, but that didn’t mean that it hurt a lot when Shiro broke up with her. It took some time, but eventually, she’s gotten over him. At least, that’s what Lance heard.

“How are you?” Shiro eventually asked, clearly not expecting to see her.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Allura smiled.

Shiro was about to respond until his name was being called. “Shiro, there you are.”

Pidge never turned her head to a direction so fast in her life until that moment. Champagne at hand, Keith walked all the way to their small group. Indiscreetly, she elbowed Lance’s side.

“What was that—” Lance never got to finish his question when a new person joined. Ten years later, and he still can’t handle the lovely sight of that stupid ass red jacket.

“Keith, you finally decided to join us.” Shiro said and continued, “I’m sure you remember Allura, Pidge, and Lance.” He said and gave Keith a knowing smile.

“Of course.” Keith nodded as he sipped his champagne, looking at Lance at the process.

Without any hesitation, Lance grabbed the nearest beer bottle on the counter and took a sip from it. Hopefully, the alcohol would kick in faster as an excuse for the red flush on his face. Keith looking at him like that while sipping from his champagne did many wonders to Lance, but he didn’t need to voice it out right now in front of his former batch mates.

“Oh, speaking of Lance!” Allura said and gave Lance a grin. “Congratulations on winning that huge case!” She took Lance’s hand that wasn’t holding the bottle and shook it with both of hers.

“Shit, yeah I’ve heard of that one too! Congratulations, dude!” Shiro said as he shook Lance’s hand. “Must be difficult going up against a company as huge as Galra Tech.”

Lance was flustered for a bit, “Thank you. And yeah, it was quite hard, but I got all the help that I can get.” He said as he played with the neck of his beer bottle. During high school, Shiro and Allura weren’t particularly close with Lance like how Pidge and Hunk were to him, but the couple- er, _old couple_ , were close enough for him to consider them in his circle of friends.

“Yeah, man. Congrats on that. Surprised you still know me after your rise as a big shot lawyer.” Pidge joked, making everybody in their small group laugh, even Keith. 

“Me? Let go of you? Impossible. I wouldn’t have been a ‘big shot lawyer’ if it weren’t for your constant meddling for me to apply to UCLA.” Lance said with a smile. If he were in high school, Lance would’ve flaunted and indulged himself with the compliments he was getting from these people. But that was him ten years ago.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You being humble? Wow, ten years could do you good, huh?” Pidge said with a smile while taking the beer bottle sitting on top of the counter.

“Before I forget, Lance, my father would kill me if I didn’t ask this. He heard about what you did with the Galra Tech, and asked me to hand you his card. He said he wanted you as a corporate lawyer, and if you’re interested, give him a ring.” Allura said excitedly as she handed a business card from her purse.

Lance bit his lip and thought of it for a second. “Sure, I’ll think about it.” He said while sliding the card in his back pocket. Everybody in their little group was staring at him, but Lance could tell that there’s a certain guy with a mullet who’s looking at him more intently than the rest.

“Splendid! Let me know what you think.” Allura smiled.

“Well, Lance, I’m sick of talking about you.” Pidge joked, as she looked at Allura. “So, Allura, how’s Lotor as a husband?” She asked.

The conversation about Allura and Lotor eventually began, which meant their attention wasn’t focused on Lance anymore. Good. He spared a glance at Keith and noticed he wasn’t looking at him anymore. Rather, his attention was focused on his drink while his finger traced the rim of the champagne glass. Even without his fingerless gloves from high school. Fuck. If that’s not sexy, then Lance didn’t know what is.

What Lance didn’t know was that Pidge has been observing him. The whole time, actually. And unlike him, she’s discreet enough to not let him know. It reminds her of their high school days when Lance always stared at Keith fondly like he hung the moon and the stars. She remembered her and Hunk always teasing him about it. 

“So glad you guys are happy together now.” Shiro commented after Allura finished her story, making Pidge snap out of her thoughts.

“Thanks!” Allura said as she clicked her glass with Shiro’s. Pidge eyed at Lance who stopped staring at Keith finally. She noticed that both of them hadn’t spoken a word at each other the whole night. Unlike everybody else in their small circle, Keith was the only one who hasn’t congratulated Lance for the famous case he recently just won. Pidge knew she had to do something about it.

“Allura, Shiro, do you guys mind helping me out with something?” Pidge said, breaking the conversation between them.

“Uh, sure, Pidge! With what?” Allura asked, ready to help.

“I need to find Hunk. Bet you guys haven’t seen him yet the whole night. Come on!” Pidge replied while putting her bottle on top of the counter. She grabbed both Allura and Shiro’s hands and dragged them away from Keith and Lance. She gave a knowing wink to the surprised Lance before she left him with Keith in a _very_ awkward situation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance started thinking of a thousand and one ways to make Pidge’s murder look like an accident when she left with the hesitant Allura and Shiro with her. He didn’t know how Pidge had the guts to pull Shiro away from them when he doesn’t remember Shiro and Pidge being that close during high school. Regardless, Pidge just did _that_. 

He knew he had to eventually stop thinking of murdering Pidge and face the music.

“So, um, yeah, they’re my friends.” Lance said as he faced Keith. Being left alone with his old high school crush by his high school friends was an other-worldly experience for him.

Keith hummed in response as he gulped what’s left of his champagne. And fuck, why is Lance stuck in this kind tension. He didn’t need to see the way Keith’s Adam’s apple bob at every gulp of his champagne. _Fuck_. Why must the world be cruel?

“Why the red jacket?” Lance asked and silently praising himself from not stuttering or anything stupid like that.

Keith shrugged. “Thought it was a great idea. To wear the jacket that I used to wear in high school for the reunion.” He placed the empty champagne glass on top of the counter and looked at Lance.

And Lance couldn’t take it. Couldn’t handle the stare of those eyes bordering to a dark shade of violet. As a distraction, Lance searched for Pidge inside the room. There were a lot of familiar faces who he used to see in the hallways, but never really spoke to before. Goddamn it, Pidge. Finally, he spotted Pidge in a corner with Hunk spying on them. When they realized Lance was looking at them, Pidge and Hunk immediately directed their attention to anywhere but his. Lance didn’t know where Allura and Shiro are, but they’re not with Pidge, that’s for sure.  

“Well, this is awkward.” Keith stated, and Lance couldn’t agree with him even more. He was expecting that poor comment already, but what he wasn’t expecting was Keith delicately grabbing his hand.

Lance sucked a breath and stared at their hands incredulously, as he looked up to Keith immediately with a questioning look. Before he could stutter out what he wanted, Keith already started talking.

“Want to get out of here?” Keith invited, voice neutral but it was still soft nevertheless. There was no sign of mockery or anything similar to that.

He spared a glance at Pidge and Hunk’s direction again and saw them not looking. Or caught them not looking. With a sigh, he looked back at Keith and nodded. Keith removed his hand from his, and Lance would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss the warmth of Keith’s hand on his, but he didn’t need to voice it out too.

“Follow me,” Keith said as he stood up from his seat. Lance followed him without any questions. He could still two pairs of eyes staring at them as he exited the room, but he didn’t bother calling them out. When they stepped out of the room, he felt lighter again, with the weight of Pidge and Hunks’ stares finally gone.

He followed Keith all the way to the main lobby of the hotel, and noticed that there were some of his former batch mates outside the room where the reunion was being held. A few waved their hands at him, and Lance couldn’t do anything but offer a small wave towards their direction. Most of them waved at Keith, too, probably because they knew Keith during high school, and that’s something that Lance  wasn’t surprised to see. He followed Keith all the way to the elevators without a question, and watch the elevators opened without anyone in it.

Keith stepped inside the empty lift, waiting for Lance to join him in there. Slowly, Lance walked inside, but Keith could only wait for so long and pulled Lance inside by the hand. Quickly, he punched the button with the highest number while the elevator doors automatically closed.

The very second the doors finally closed, Keith placed both of his hands on top of Lance’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Lance would like to think he didn’t let out a squeal because of the sudden unexpected gesture. The kiss wasn’t that sweet, it was more of a hungry one, but it didn’t mean lance didn’t want it any less. Keith’s hands roamed from Lance’s shoulder blades all the way to the bum and gave it a squeeze. A moan emitted from Lance’s lips, but it didn’t stop them from kissing. Lance’s fingers were entangled with Keith’s black hair, and pulled them not too harshly.

Keith broke the kiss. “Fuck,” He muttered breathlessly, and leaned in to kiss Lance again, but Lance wasn’t having it.

“Not here, you savage.” Lance whispered while untangling his fingers from Keith’s hair and shoved Keith away from his body. Didn’t matter how hard he shoved Keith as long as he wasn’t attached to him. The both of them pant, breathless from what happened a few seconds earlier. 

Lance spared a glance at the numbers above the elevator door. _12._ How was it only just twelve floors?

“You already knew it was coming! Don’t tell me you weren’t expecting it after that little show you pulled off back in the reunion hall. Playing with the neck of your beer bottle? You were making it difficult for me.” Keith chided playfully.

“Okay, first of all, we’re in an elevator, for crying out loud! Someone could be waiting behind the elevator doors, for all we knew, and catch us making out. Which, by the way, won’t sit well with our high school batch mates and jobs. Second, how come it was _my_ fault? You started it in the first place! Rimming your stupid champagne glass? Fuck off.” Lance said as he laughed. 

With a smile, Keith put both of his hands in the air. “You caught me.”

“I knew it! It was intentional, then?” Lance accused.

“Of course it was. And besides, I knew you’re the only one who’s paying attention to me back there since all eyes were at you, so I wasn’t even worried with them seeing the wonderful things I was doing with my champagne glass.” Keith winked.

Lance’s cheeks flushed. “You could’ve, oh I don’t know, joined in the conversation than doing that… thing.” He said as he glanced at the numbers above the elevator. _19_. Couldn’t this elevator go any faster?

“There weren’t even any conversations back there. It was just them congratulating you. What did you want me to say?” Keith challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

There was a ring in the elevator, indicating that they were in their floor already. Automatically, the elevators doors slid open. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and together, they walked out of the elevator, their shoes making no sound every step on the red velvet carpet.

“Anything would’ve sufficed! Like, oh I don’t know, you could’ve congratulated me as well? Like what everybody did except you?” Lance bit back as they passed doors and doors of rooms.

“Did the whole week of celebration sex after the final hearing mean nothing to you?” Keith questioned with the smuggest face he could muster as they both stopped in front of the door at the farthest end of the floor.

Blushing, Lance reached the key from his back pocket. “Shush!” He said as he grabbed the key. Something fell on the floor in the process, but Keith leaned down to grab it.

“Here,” Keith said while handing the business card that Lance had dropped.

“Oh, thanks.” Lance said as he slid it back on his back pocket.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you planning to accept the offer?” He asked as he pointed at Lance’s back pocket.

“Nah, I definitely won’t. Which might be a problem, since I don’t know how to break it down to Allura’s dad. Besides, I’m not looking for employment right now, since I’m quite happy in your company. If you do get what I mean.” Lance winked as he twisted the doorknob open.

Before Keith could’ve gotten the chance to reply, he was interrupted by a high pitch squeal. “ _Papá_! Daddy!”

A girl ran outside the room before Keith and Lance could step inside. Her dark blue eyes wide with excitement at seeing her parents after a few hours of separation. Her long black hair stood out from her white fair skin. Both she got from her Daddy. Freckles scattered near her nose. That, she got from her Papa.

“Julia,” Keith greeted as he crouched down at the level of the five-year-old and gave her a big hug. Lance crouched down and waited for his turn.

“How are you, sweetie? Oh, better fix that hair of yours.” Lance smiled. He reached for the pink headband and adjusted it properly on her hair, making the child chuckle in delight.

“Oh, you boys are finally here. Reunion ended quickly?” Krolia emerged from the hotel room and smiled at them. She closed the door behind her and joined her son and his family in the hallway.

“Thanks for keeping an eye at her, Mom. Sorry to bother you in a weekend. The babysitter couldn’t make it this weekend.” Keith said as Lance lifted Julia in his arms. Her small arms loosely wrapped around his neck while she looks at her Daddy and Grandma.

“Yeah, thanks a lot. And nope, the reunion is actually still happening, but we just decided to go up and finally end it.” Lance said, adjusting Julia in his arms. He swore Julia wasn’t as big and heavy as she was a year ago, but he could still carry her right now. At this kind of rate of growing up, Lance didn’t know if he would be able to carry her at all in a few years time. 

“Anytime. You know I enjoy spending time with my grandchild.” Krolia assured, and continued, “But as much as I would love to stay, I need to head back home.”

“Lance and I can drive you home.” Keith offered as he watched his mother open their door room again to grab her coat from the rack beside it.

“It’s fine. I’ll call my driver to pick me up. Now, you boys have fun tonight. But not too much fun, am I right, Julia?” Krolia winked at Keith as she smiled at a confused Julia.

“We get it, Mom.” Keith groaned, covering up the reddening of his face with both of his hands.

“Daddy’s funny.” Julia said while looking up to her _Papá_ and covered her mouth as she chuckled.

“Isn’t he always like that, _Mija_?” Lance asked he planted a kiss on her forehead, emitting another chuckle from their daughter.

 “ _Sí, Papá_.” Julia removed her hands from her mouth to show the huge smile on her face. 

“Well, I need to go now. See you boys again.” Krolia said, removing both Keith’s hands from his face to press a kiss on his cheek, and then turned to Lance and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. When Krolia was about to give Julia hers, Julia already beat her to it as she pressed her small lips on top of her grandma’s nose.

“Bye, _Abuelita_.” Julia said, her smile still not disappearing from her face.

Krolia adjusted her coat against her arm as used her free hand to wave at them while walking away from them already. Lance and Keith both watched her as she stepped inside the elevator and disappeared like that.

“ _Papá_ , can you please put me down?” Julia said as she squirmed from his arms and her movements started to become bigger by the second.

“Okay, sheesh, so demanding.” Lance joked, emitting another laugh from their daughter and a glare from Keith.

“Don’t talk to her like that. If she ends up speaking like you when she grows up, then I don’t know what I’ll do with two Lances in the household.” Keith rolled his eyes as Lance pushed the door open.

Lance faced his husband, a smile playing on his face. “Having two Lances in the house is one of my dreams.”

“Please don’t say that. Do you remember the last time you used that sentence?” Keith asked as Julia runs inside the room already. 

“Of course. I told you one of my dreams was starting a family with you, didn’t I?” Lance said. It might just be a simple answer, but it held so much emotions for the two of them.

“Yeah. Six years ago, I remember you told me specifically how you want two Lances running in the house, with you being one of them while our child will be the other one.” Keith said with a fond smile. Fond face. Fond. Fond. Fond. Because that’s what he usually becomes when their banters take a turn into being a start of a sentimental conversation. 

“Well, six years later, here we are.” Lance said as they both looked at the five-year-old inside the room, jumping on the sofa already.

“ _Papá_ , Daddy! Catch me!” Julia yelled as she continued bouncing on her feet, arms up in the air as she waited for her parents.

“Get down there, young lady!” Lance yelled back while Keith closed the door shut. Lance and Keith looked at each other and then back at Julia. Together, the couple ran to where their child was at.

“Ahh!” Julia yelled as she hopped off from the unkempt sofa and began to ran towards the bedroom as her parents chase after her. Laughter filled their hotel room that night, and there was nothing Lance and Keith would rather do than spend time with their daughter.

 

*     *     *

  

“What the _fuck_ just happened.”

A bang of the door was the last thing that was heard from one of the monitors before the room fell into deep and awkward silence. The room wasn’t supposed to be cramp, but it actually was right now. It’s either because the room wasn’t meant to fit four people at the same time, or it’s because it was filled with large monitors from the surveillance cameras scattered in the whole hotel. Cameras were placed in the areas that were either public –  like the main lobby, hotel restaurants, – and semi-public – like the hallways, elevators, and alike.

Pidge knew it was a bad idea to locate where all the surveillance cameras led to, but she wasn’t dubbed as an evil genius for nothing. She lived up to her reputation by doing what whatever’s left of her conscience told her _not_ to do, which was to locate where all the surveillance cameras led to. She knew it was a bad idea, but she never thought it would be really bad.

To top it all up, she even dragged Hunk with her, along with Allura and Shiro – which wasn’t the brightest idea considering the ex couple’s history together. 

Pidge dragged them all the way to the surveillance room to sneak up to Lance and Keith, since she was a generous soul who wanted to share to her friends what she thought would be Lance confessing his undying love for Keith. 

The make out scene in the elevator? Pidge was expecting that, but only thought it would be a reach to do so. Either way, it happened and the four of them in the room cheered as they watched Lance and Keith kiss each other in the elevator. Shamelessly. 

Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Shiro’s cheers were put into a stop when Keith and Lance’s make out session finally ended and their conversations started.

To say the least, all four of them were speechless when the conversation in the elevator started. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for them, the surveillance camera in the hallway was far enough from Keith and Lance’s room for them to hear the couple’s conversation.

They weren’t expecting something like that to happen. Don’t even get Pidge started when Lance and Keith went all sickeningly fond at each other. She swore, she thought her soul left her fucking body at hearing how they bantered like an old married couple. 

Who would’ve thought Lance and Keith were already together, after all these years? When the fuck did these all start? How the fuck did this happen? Who the fuck was that child? Was that Keith’s younger sibling? Just, what the fuck?

There were so many questions were flooding Pidge’s head. It was too much for her brain. Out of all the possibilities that could happen the very moment she caught Keith and Lance going out of the reunion hall, she didn’t expect it to be like this in the end. 

“You guys saw that, right?” Shiro asked, breaking the silence in the air as well and interrupted Pidge’s train of thoughts in the process.

“Did… did they really did all of those things? Like, our Lance and your Keith?” Hunk asked as he pointed to him and Pidge and then to Allura and Shiro. His voice was filled with surprise and confusion, like the tension in this room right now.

“Apparently so, yeah.” Pidge said, still not processing what the fuck she just saw in the monitors of the surveillance cameras.

“There was a child. Fascinating.” Allura said. Her tone was also filled with surprise and confusion, but only lesser.

“Yeah, there was. Is she Lance’s sibling or something?” Shiro questioned.

“Lance has a lot of siblings, and I’ve met every single one of them already to know that none of them are as young as the girl there. I thought it was a sibling of Keith’s or something.” Hunk said, fazed. 

“No, Keith doesn’t have any siblings. He’s an only child and he doesn’t have any cousins.” Allura said and nodded to herself at a realization. “Interesting,” she mumbled under her breath in a calm manner.

“Wait, how come you’re not surprised?” Pidge questioned, because, how the fuck is Allura so collected right now while the rest of them are losing their shit?

“Oh, believe me, I’m as surprised as anyone in this room right now, but I just want to point out a huge factor that everybody seemed to have miss. There was a child that was neither Keith’s nor Lance’s sister. They have a child. They’re married.” Allura concluded, making the other three gasp out loud. 

Keith and Lance are _married_?

“That sly motherfucker.” Was the last thing Pidge said as she grabbed her phone and dialed Lance’s number. No way in hell was she going to let this night go by without hearing Lance’s explanation and drinking a bottle of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this, hope you guys felt the same way while reading this :D
> 
> if you see any typos or mistakes, please tell me immediately. also, kudos & comments are highly appreciated, especially constructive criticism! :>
> 
> i think i might post a second instalment for this fic but idk if i should write a prequel with klance during high school or the aftermath of pidge calling lance. let me know what you guys think, thank you. uwu


End file.
